


Risking it all ~ everlark criminals

by kdlovehgk



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Psychopaths In Love, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:06:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdlovehgk/pseuds/kdlovehgk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living alone in an old house has never been a dream of her's. Katniss hates how quiet it is, and is constantly stressed out on her mission to once again become the legal guardian of her little sister Prim. Katniss, is 18 a lawyer and has always lived on the safe side, which hasn't been easy given her strong character and sometimes due to her stubborn and strong personality she let's it get the better of her.</p><p>After walking home one day and hearing a group of boys provoking her about her sister she snaps and flips the tables looking up at the court who decide her fate. It was just an accident but maybe it was the right thing to do given the man's past. </p><p>Throw in some jumpsuits and a range of personalities form mysterious and closed off, to open and psychotic and you have one hectic life. Katniss Everdeen the girl with the adjoined cell to the closed off mystery boy.</p><p>Will she lose any chance at regaining custody of her sister?</p><p>How does she survive in the same jail as the people she put in there?</p><p>Will she adjust to her life and become who she was meant to be with a new lifestyle or will she steer clear of any trouble?</p><p>Will she become close to the people who hate her most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: A bad feeling...

Katniss pov

"No! That's not fair!", a woman screams through the phone, and i tighten my grip.

Taking a deep breath i put a hand on my forehead trying to keep calm, "Look ma'am i'm afraid i won't be as much use if you have no evidence to prove your case and everyone against you. If you somehow have details you haven't told me or one of my workers then we might be able to strengthen your case but you have given us nothing to go with, therefore it will just be a waste of money".

"But that's your job! You always win cases no matter how hard they are." she argues. Does this woman ever stop, she rang me at least 12 times after meeting me twice and still won't back off.

"I'm sorry ma'am, i'm really busy", i lie "so i have to go but good luck with your case." I say before hanging up and breathing out a sigh of relief before i hear the door open.

"Rough day?", my college Cinna asks while handing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yea", i chuckle dryly, "case 305 won't stop ringing me and i really can't be bothered to press charges". I put my phone down on the desk before taking a sip of the hot beverage and sighing as the hot liquid runs down my throat instantly warming me up. I smile gratefully at Cinna. He's my worker and started off working on my public image making sure i look professional and once i opened my business, "Seam & Panem public law" or S.P.P.L for short, i received hundreds of calls and visits and effectively i asked Cinna if he would work for me and that i would pay him more than his previous wage and he accepted immediately. Since then we have been colleges and close friends.

"So how's Venia and Octavia doing?", i question Cinna lowering my cup. Recently his wife of 3 years gave birth to a beautiful little girl called, "Octavia". 

"She's great, really quiet and Venia's already dressing her up", Cinna replies making me chuckle slightly his wife is obsessed with clothes and makeup so their perfect for each other. "Do you mind if...", he begins.

"No, it's fine, you go home, i'll lock up. Thanks for your help today", i tell him.

"No problem. Thanks Katniss, i'll see you tomorrow", i wave as Cinna turns and leaves before i begin to clean my desk. In case you don't know I'm a lawyer, the best in Panem, i interview both the defendants and the prosecutors to get the full story before agreeing to help someone's case.

I quickly organize my papers and put the folders back in their cabinets before pulling the blinds down. Once i'm done, i shut down my laptop and put it in my satchel. I rub my tired eyes thankful that today is finally over before pulling on my jacket and tugging my satchel over my shoulder. I then walk out of my office, shutting the door behind me and walk down the empty corridor. Once i'm at the main doors i scan my badge to turn all the lights off and open the door. Afterwards i lock it with my key before moving my identification badge from around my neck and putting it in my jacket's pocket and press a button so that the shutters come down before walking away from the building.

For some weird reason i have a bad feeling but i chose to ignore it, i mean do you always listen to your gut feeling?

* * *

I look around as i jog down the three steps and begin to walk my usual route back to my house. Pulling down the hem of my blouse i walk in the cold to keep me as warm as possible even though i'm used to the weather. I yawn as i walk down the dark alleyway that i go through everyday. I don't know why people are frightened of dark areas i find it stupid, an empty alleyway is peaceful and makes me relax. I don't know why people tense up at them the only area i was ever frightened was... 

No. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and sigh as i hear sirens in the distance. Typical, i always hear police sirens and then a week later i get a call with someone who has a new case. I don't really have a reason why i opened S.P.P.L. I guess i wanted to be a superhero but tried to be realistic and throwing bad guys in jail doesn't feel as good as i hoped it's almost torture. The same stories, the same types of criminals... although there have been a few times when i meet some really interesting people.

Once i near the end of the alleyway i glance up at the starry sky before beginning to walk into the forest. I love the sky at night, it's picture perfect where i live, night or day. I smile as i see the white stars almost sparkling in the deep navy blue and as i enter the heart of the trees i see the typical scene.

My house is quarter of a mile away and i'm surrounding by trees, with a beautiful lake splitting down the middle. Then above the lake is the moon in all it's glory covered with a gentle mist reflecting in the water. I used to come here when i was younger. I've always loved it. The beauty, how no-one would ever find. I smile and keep walking when i hear a quiet crunch. Glancing down my heart shatters and fear overtakes me as i pick up the damaged white rose and shiver involuntarily when i her a familiar voice.

" _I CAN FIND YOU. I CAN REACH YOU. PERHAPS I AM WATCHING YOU NOW.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss pov

Instantly I feel the hairs on my skin stand up and fear surges through me. He knows where I am and now I doubt that he will ever leave me alone. I cautiously turn around and take deep breaths to calm myself down. As I face the man whose caused all my pain, made me lose the person I love most and got me arrested i'm filled with hate and push all my doubt and fears aside. Suddenly it feels as if it's gone darker and I glance up to see the mist has gotten thicker until I can no longer see the moon and the area has been covered with a blanket of darkness.

I grip the damaged rose in my hand and I watch as a few of the white petals of the flower fall  to the ground before I step on them crushing them completely with my heal just like I want to with this man. Anger surges through me from that single rose because by the smirk on his face he remembers the effect his actions have on me and that he can always use my weaknesses against me.

We lock eyes and he's the first to look away, to a person behind him and whispers something to them before chuckling. It's only then that I realize he isn't alone, he has two men beside him, peacekeepers. Why their called that I'll never know, they cause people more pain then peace. Their both dressed fully in white and have masks that resemble helmets covering their faces so I don't know their identities but i think that's pointless, they all look the same anyway so what chance do I have against them. I freeze for a few moments as i notice they are in position of a weapon. A baton to be precise and its loosely attached to their uniforms if they need it which they will when i'm through with them.

I then focus my gaze back onto the man before me. He's wearing a blue suit with a single white rose attached to it in-case i go to near to him. He has white hair and a white beard perfectly representing his surname.

Clenching my fists I scowl at him wishing looks could kill. I stare him dead in the eyes not breaking eye contact before saying the name that I haven't said since I was 11, young, alone and in fear. I glare and say with venom leaking through my voice.

"President Snow".

I watch as his lips curl into a malicious smirk. "Lovely to see you again Miss Everdeen", I shiver as he glances at my body, looking me up and down, "still as pleasant as always".

I keep my eyes locked on his mentally dismissing his guards. What does he want now. I grit my teeth and spit my words like venom, "What the hell do you want! You sick ba-".

"Miss Everdeen I think we could start this by agreeing not to lie to each other, don't you?", he mocks.

"Go to hell!" I spit out. I watch his eyes darken and register what I said getting hit with a fierce flashback.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_"Leave me alone", I screech my voice full of raw pain and emotion. I see far in the distance a male figure approaching and can hear a voice shouting out to me but it sounds like i'm going through a tunnel. The voice echoing as the figure gets closer and smoke surrounds the area, I begin to lose my vision. "Get me the hell outta here!", I scream, crying as the flames engulf me. But only then do I see my biggest fear and hear the whisper of death, "go to hell..."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

We watch each other intently as I try to refocus my attention on the man in front of me. Attempting to be the bigger person I turn around and head to the outskirts of the forest. No way am I showing him where I live. At first I think he's given up because I hear no footsteps but then I hear voices.

"How's Prim, Katniss? Still where you left her, i'm sure she's disgusted by you", Snow says, getting on my nerves and my whole body tenses at hearing her name.

"Leave her out of this", I say my voice leaking with authority as I remember what I did to get her put in that building. No, this is all his fault.

"Ah, she is preparing to fight", he says and I glance over my shoulder to see him speaking to his accomplices but he grins when he notices his got my attention.

"No! I'm done", I state ending the conversation but he doesn't seem to agree.

"I don't think we are Miss Everdeen", he says before turning to his men, "Her entire species has to be eliminated, I'll take care of this one and you go get the girl". As soon as the words leave his lips I snap turning to face him fully.

"Don't you dare touch her or I swear I'll-".

"Kill me? Oh Miss Everdeen, you seem to forget why your in this position in the first place" he says grinning with an evil glint in his eye. My whole body tenses as I replay that fateful 2 weeks over and over in my head again. "Don't forget how much I helped you or else this could get a lot worse for such an innocent girl". I take a deep breath and close my eyes forcing myself to be strong for her as I remember her screaming for me as I let her go. They brought this upon themselves. They provoked me or a subject too delicate.

That's it. No-body talks about my sister like that.

They want to play with fire, let's see them burn.

* * *

Hi, please leave kudos and a comment, I love hearing your feedback! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and please review, I love hearing your feedback! :) Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
